The Sound Of Thunder
by Sha-Gojyox3
Summary: Still recovering from the Elric's sudden departure, Winry knows she must've finally snapped when she started hearing voices. Not just any voices, mind you, the voive of Edward Elric. And according to him, someone was after her life.
1. Chapter One

**The Sound Of Thunder**

**Summary:**

Finally having moved on from the Elric Brother's sudden departure, Winry Rockbell knows she must've finally snapped when she starts hearing voices. Not just any voices, mind you - the voice of Edward Elric, and he was warning her, according to him, someone was after her life.

**Author's Note:**

Hey everyone! This is my first FMA story, so I hope you like it. As always, please read and review, and most importantly - enjoy! This is the second time I've written this chapter, and I like it so much better than the first, if you read the old one tell me what you think? Do you like this one better or worse?

Rated M for later chapters - lemons will be noted before and after making them easier to avoid for those who don't like them.

**Disclaimer:**

I, unfortunately, do not own anything but the plot to this story. The delicious Edward and company are not mine.

**The Sound Of Thunder**

**Chapter One**

Winry snapped out of her stupor when Den yelped as she tightened a wire too far in his automail. Immediately loosening her beloved wrench and readjusting the wire, Winry patted Den's head affectionately.

"I'm sorry, Den - I'm a little out of sorts today." Winry apologized as she absent mindly scratched behind Den's ears. Smiling slightly at his appreciative growl, Winry scratched harder as Den leaned into her touch. Plopping back down onto her chair as Den hopped off the floor and wandered into another room, Winry sighed.

_Two years, _Winry thought to herself, _Two years ago today Ed and Al left for good. _She'd been out of sorts all day, as she always was on the anniversary. Not that anniversary was the best word for it. Whenever someone spoke of an anniversary, it was always a happy memory. Three month anniversary of being with your boyfriend, wedding anniversary, the four year anniversary of some charity event, all happy. No one ever used the word anniversary for painful things, besides funerals. But no one talked about those things, it was improper. But Winry never considered herself 'proper', she always wore her emotions out on her sleeves, and it bugged Edward to death. Winry smiled sadly at the mental picture.

Packing up her tools slowly, Winry wiped the sweat from her brow onto the back of her glove. Placing her tools on the shelf, Winry followed Den up the stairs to her apartment and twisted on the shower in her bathroom. Stripping out of her grubby work clothes and slipping the bandana off of her head, Winry stuck her hand in the shower and tested the warmth of the water. Once satisfied, she stepped into the shower and sighed in appreciation at the feel of the hot water flowing down her back. _This is exactly what I need._ Closing her eyes, Winry wasn't surprised when Edward's face stared at her from the backs of her eyelids.

Hand flying to her mouth at the sudden onslaught of memories, Winry felt that familiar lump rise in her throat. Hand fisting at its spot on the wall, Winry shut her eyes tight in an attempt to stop the tears that she knew was futile. Fighting a battle she had lost years ago, Winry fell to her knees on the hard tile in the shower. The water had long since gone cold as her heaving sobs continued, but Winry didn't notice.

The only thing she could do was ride out the pain - the only thing she could _ever_ do was ride out the pain.

------------------

Shoving his hands into his coat pockets, Roy Mustang wandered aimlessly in the park outside Central Headquaters. Pointlessly kicking a stone pebble that was in his path, Roy allowed his gaze to follow the path it had taken. While the stone wasn't surprising to him, what he found at the end of its journey, however, did. Sitting on a stone bench, alone, with her head bent and hands folded delicately in her lap, sat Winry Rockbell. Smiling at the sight of her, Roy walked up and stood in front of her.

"Now, there's a face I haven't seen in awhile." Roy smiled as Winry's head shot up and her eyes brightened in recognition, "Heard you moved to Central, kid. Didn't even bother to look me up?" Roy felt his smile falter as Winry's own lips tugged upward at the corners, concern flooding his mind as her smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

"That could go two ways, you know." Winry shrugged, "You could've come to find me."

Taking a seat next to her, Roy sighed. "You know me, too much paperwork." Roy felt himself smile again at the sound of her laughter. "How have you been, kid? It's been what two years?"

"Almost to the day."

"You disappeared not much after the Elric brothers." Roy's eyes slid over to the young girl to see her reaction. "Not too surprising, though."

"It's been exactly two years today that Ed and Al left to seal the gate."

Roy's eyes widened at the statement, so that's why she was so unWinry-ish. "Really. Huh."

"Yep." Winry sighed, "So how's Riza?"

Roy flashed a familiar smile as he held out his left hand, "Married for about a year now."

Roy's smile grew when Winry's eyebrows shot up into her damp bangs, "Congratulations, sorry I missed it."

Roy shrugged, "It was a small thing, just us and immediate family. Riza's not into big events."

Winry smiled, "That I could see."

"What about you?" Roy raised an eyebrow, "Any lucky man in your life?"

Roy immediately regretted his question as soon as the words fell from his lips. Inwardly cursing himself as Winry visibly flinched, but was surprised at how quickly she regained herself. So quickly, he almost missed it. He felt his eyebrows knot in thought, if she was that quick, how long had she been hiding her pain?

"Nope, no one for me." _No one but Edward._ Roy thought and sighed. He knew long ago that the girl harbored serious feelings toward the runt, as did Edward toward her, but he never realized that she could actually be in _love_ with him. Seeing the look in her eyes, the haunting there while he knew she was thinking of Edward - Roy knew.

Winry Rockbell was in love with Edward Elric.

They sat in silence for awhile, a comfortable silence. It had been so long since they'd seen each other, but it seemed like just yesterday. Roy didn't realize until this moment just how much he had missed the virbrant, young, wild, and dangerous Winry Rockbell. Before he ever realized it, he had come to think of her as his own daughter. Maybe the fact that he had killed her parents fed to that feeling, but he wasn't sure. One thing was sure, he was genuinely fond of Winry Rockbell.

And he was going to get her back to the way she was - which was just plain _happy._

-------------------

After declining Roy's offer of bringing her into Central to see Riza and the others, Winry gave him a quick hug and handed her a piece of paper with her address and phone number on it. Only after she assured him that yes she would call him in Central if she needed anything _anything_ at all, and _yes_ she would stop by soon for a visit, was she finally able to go home. Pulling her key out of her purse, Winry let herself into her automail shop and locked the door behind her. Taking a moment to glance around the front room of her business, Winry allowed her hand to run affectionately along the glass case that sat about three feet from the back wall containing samples of her work. Winry's gaze softened as her eyes fell onto Ed's model.

Sighing to herself, Winry walked behind the glass case and pulled out a bottle of windex and some paper towels from the cabinet under the register. Having nothing better to do, Winry squirted the bluish tinted liquid onto the already-clean counter and began to clean. Scrubbing until she heard the glass squeak in protest, Winry wandered over to the waiting area by the window and fluffed the pillows, restacked the magazines, and vaccummed the rug. Anything to keep her mind from wandering into dangerous territory.

After finally having finished cleaning the entire front room of the shop, Winry smiled as Den barked at her and began to walk toward the back door. Following him, Winry opened the back door and let Den into the small courtyard behind her store. Winry shared this courtyard with a few other buildings on the block, mainly the ones on either side of her and the three behind her, resulting in a square, but it was a large space and no one really used it but her.

Smiling as Den brought her his worn out tennis ball he refused to let her replace, Winry tossed it lightly and watched as Den slowly made his way to where the ball had landed. Even in his old age, Den still loved to play fetch. Winry giggled at Den as he collapsed at her feet after about three tosses, thoroughly exhausted. Getting up from her spot on the couch, Winry coaxed Den inside and he immediately trudged himself upstairs and plopped onto his bed in Winry's room.

Smiling as she changed into her pajamas - black plaid pants and a light blue cami, Winry walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth. Splashing cold water on her face, Winry rubbed her arms as goosebumps suddenly popped up and she shivered. Rolling her neck in an attempt to ward off the sudden chill, Winry yawned as goosebumps rose again.

_That's weird, its the middle of July. Why am I so col-_

_"Winry."_

Winry's head snapped up at the sound of her name, and she jumped when her eye's met with her own in the mirror. Staying still for a minute with ears alert for any sound, Winry glanced toward Den to see if he had noticed. Shoulders dropping in relief as Den was sound asleep on his fluffy bed, Winry wrote it off as the wind and a figment of her tired mind. Climbing into her bed, Winry lay awake a few moments waiting for another sound. Glancing at the clock Winry waited. One minute. Two minutes, then three. Nothing. Rolling onto her side and betrating herself for her childish stupidity, Winry felt her eyes shut in exhaustation.

_"Winry. Winry, can you hear me?"_

**End.**

------------------------

Short, I know and rather uneventful. But first chapters normally are - and I just wanted to point out the pain that Winry had to go through once Ed and Al left. Not only losing the man she loved, Ed, and her best friend, Al, all in one night? Come on, folks - that has to blow.

Obviously this takes place after the movie - **Full Metal Alchemist The Movie: Conqueror of Shambala**

So unless you've seen the movie, I'd stop reading now cause there will be major spoilers.

But please, stick with me until the second chapter, I promise it will be more eventful and fun!

Please read and review!


	2. Chapter Two

**The Sound Of Thunder**

**Summary:**

Finally having moved on from the Elric Brother's sudden departure, Winry Rockbell knows she must've finally snapped when she starts hearing voices. Not just any voices, mind you - the voice of Edward Elric, and he was warning her, according to him, someone was after her life.

**Author's Note:**

Welcome back, people! Thanks for sticking with the story and with me after that horrible first chapter. (I rewrote and reposted it earlier today, for you semi-old-timers) So I hope this chapter is better. You get to see a more familiar side of Winry and you get to see many more characters, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter.

Rated M for later chapters - lemons will be noted before and after making them easier to avoid for those who don't like them.

**Disclaimer:**

I, unfortunately, do not own anything but the plot to this story. The delicious Edward and company are not mine.

**The Sound Of Thunder**

**Chapter One**

Winry bit her lip in anxiety at the bottom of the steps leading toward Central Headquarters. She hadn't been inside Central since she had visited Edward, and frankly she hadn't thought that it'd be this hard to go in again. Wringing her hands around the handle of the basket she'd brought, Winry closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

_Oh come __**on,**__ Winry. It's just a stupid building, not a gravesite. This doesn't have to be a freaking trip down memory lane._

With a nod of determination, Winry began walking up the stairs with as much purpose as she could muster. Training her eyes on the front doors, Winry refused to tear her eyes away from her destination - if she did, she knew she'd bail out like she had yesterday. Finally stomping through the front doors, Winry stumbled and felt herself inhale sharply. She had forgotten how _majestic_ this place was.

With its tan and black marble floors, and its high dome ceilings, Winry suddenly felt very small. Stopping a moment to take in the surroundings around her, Winry watched as a bunch of military personnel hurriedly power-walked along the second floor balcony. That's right - she had forgotten that in the main entry, you could see both the first and part of the second floor because the ceiling in here reached all the way to the roof. With the entire South wall made of glass, Winry had to squint to see if she recognized any of them. Winry sighed, nope. Walking into the middle of the enormous entry hall, Winry watched with light amusement as a small boy about her age scurried along the entire South side of the second floor balcony, papers in hand, obviously running an errand for a higher-up. Spinning in a small circle, Winry turned and walked over to an open receptionist along the South wall.

Squinting as the sunlight pierced her retinas, Winry remembered that Edward once explained to her that the whole setup of glass wall was simply a done-up pretty, military trick.

_"It's so when people come in the daytime, the receptionists or whoever are at the desk can see what you look like clearly - but you can't see what them. And when you approach the desk, you're automatically scanned while you're blinded, and the receptionist can see whether or not you're a wanted man in an alchemic disguise or not. Clever, really if you ask me - but painfully obvious."_

Winry remembered she had felt really stupid then - it hadn't been obvious to her. She just thought it looked really cool.

"May I help you, miss?" A red headed receptionist asked her.

"Um, yes. I'm looking for where I can find Roy Must-I mean, Brigadier General Mustang."

The receptionist eyed her suspiciously, "And is the Brigadier General expecting you?"

Winry fidgeted under her accusing glare, "N-no, but I thought I'd surprise him and his officers. I'm an old friend."

"And you are?"

"Winry Rockbell."

"Well, Miss Winry has that basket been searched?"

Winry's eyes widened, "No, I didn't -" Winry jumped as the basket was snatched from her, "know it had to be." Watching as the basket lunch she'd made was shifted through, Winry rolled her eyes as the lady sniffed a loaf of bread. "It's not poisoned, if that's what you're wondering."

The receptionist gave her a sharp look before handing her back her basket, "Take the elevator to the third floor, the Brigadier's office is in the West Wing, so you'll take a left until you reach the end of the hallway."

"He has the whole West Wing to himself?"

The receptionist sighed, "No, the Brigadier and his _team_ have the whole West Wing."

Winry blushed, "Oh. Thanks."

"My pleasure."

Winry snorted, "Yeah, right."

"Exacuse me?" She inquired in a clipped tone.

"Nothing." Winry threw over her shoulder before walking away.

---------------------

"The Brigadier and his _team_ have the whole West Wing." Winry mocked as she walked toward the double Oak doors at the end of the hallway. "Well, shut up - how was I supposed to know? Do I _look _like I'm in the military?" Winry sighed and decided she had better stop talking to herself before someone noticed. They say that it's the first sign of insanity, whoever the hell _they _are. With nothing but the clicking of her heels against the black marble as company, Winry smiled to herself when she finally reached the Oak doors.

Knocking lightly, Winry's smile only grew when she heard barking on the other side of the door. Winry squealed in excitement when the door opened, it had been so long since she'd seen everyone.

------------------

"Roy, get your feet _off_ your desk _please_." Riza rolled her eyes, "I swear if I get another complaint that your papers are too dirty and crumpled to read so they send them back, I'm _going _to shoot you."

Roy yawned, "But paperwork is _such _a waste of energy. I could think of plenty of other things I'd rather be doing."

Riza raised an eyebrow as she straightened a stack of papers on his desk. "Oh? And dare I ask what those activities might be?"

Roy smiled wickedly before standing out of his chair behind his desk. "Well, my dear I'm glad you asked." He purred as he wrapped his arms around his wife and nuzzled her neck. "I'd do a little of this," Roy whispered as he placed a small kiss on her shoulder. "And a little of this," He kissed just beneath her ear. "And a lot of this." Roy smiled before capturing Riza's lips with his own. Teasing her with his mouth, Roy dragged his tongue along her bottom lip, asking permission to enter. Smiling against Riza as her lips parted, Roy slipped his tongue into her mouth and coaxed her own into his.

Breaking off from the kiss, Riza glared at him, "We can't do this now. I have too much to do, _you _have too much to do."

Roy pouted, "You're no fun. Just a little make-out? Please?"

Riza shook her head, but her argument was swallowed as Roy kissed her again. Moaning in protest against his mouth, Riza lost the battle when Roy playfully nibbled onto her bottom lip.

Taking her moan as a moan of surrender, Roy once again parted her lips and slipped his tongue into Riza's mouth. Smiling as he felt Riza wrap her arms around his neck and pull him closer, Roy tightened his grip around her waist. Breaking off the kiss, in order to favor her neck, Roy felt Riza's hands fist in his hair as he began to unbutton the front of her uniform and smiled against the skin of her neck as she arched into him. Extracting his hands from inside her uniform, he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her onto his desk.

Shoving away Roy's nameplate, lamp, and a container of pens, Riza felt her hands winding around her husband's neck once more and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Moaning as Roy's hands found their way back into her uniform, Riza jumped suddenly when there was a knock on the doors. Quickly shoving Roy away and straightening her uniform, Riza looked at him questioningly.

"Are you expecting someone?"

Roy shook his head, "Nope. At least, I don't think so."

Riza rolled her eyes as another knock pounded on the front doors, "Will someone please get that?"

Double checking herself to make sure she was presentable, Riza opened the door of Roy's office and walked into the common room of the West Wing just as Havoc and Falman came out of their own respective offices. Glaring at Breda and Fuery for their laziness, Riza calmed Black Hayate down.

"Anyone expecting anyone?" Breda asked.

"Not that I know of." Sheska responded, returning to her desk in the middle of the common room, papers in hand. Checking the schedule on her computer, Sheska shook her head, "Nope. No one's scheduled to come in today."

Shrugging, Riza opened the door and her eyes widened as a body was suddenly catapulted into her. Gasping as the breath whooshed out of her lungs, Riza smiled as she recognized the bright, blonde hair so similiar to her own. "Winry? Is that you?"

Winry pulled away from Riza's embrace and smiled, "Well, I heard you got married and didn't invite me. So, I brought the party here." Winry announced, holding the basket up. "Plus, I haven't seen everyone in awhile." Winry shrugged, pulling out a bottle of wine.

Roy raised his eyebrow at her, "Are you allowed to be drinking that? If my math is right, you're not of age yet."

Winry shrugged, "Twenty, twenty-one, what's the difference?"

"One year."

Winry rolled her eyes as she placed the bottle on a small marble table, before walking over to Sheska and giving her a hug. "Sheska, its been so long!"

Sheska smiled, and hugged Winry back, "I know, you look so great! Those shoes are so cute."

Winry smiled and turned towards the remaining four men, "What? No greeting from you four?"

Havoc smirked, "Trust me, if you heard what I was thinking right now - you'd hit me."

Roy glared at him before mumbling, "Ignore him."

"Hey, Winry. You look great, how have you been?" Breda asked politely.

Falman smiled at her, "You look amazing, Winry. Glad you could come."

Breda grinned at her, "Long time no see."

Winry smiled at all of them, it had been awhile. Walking back toward the table, patting Black Hayate's head on the way - he had gotten so _big_ - and pulled out all the glasses and food she'd brought from inside her basket. Placing them all on the table, Winry motioned for them to eat as she took a seat at the end of the table. Pouring everyone a glass of wine, Winry rolled her eyes as Roy shot her a sharp look and placed her own glass down. Reaching for a can of coke she had brought, just in case, Winry smiled as she popped open the tab.

"So, Winry," Breda began, "what brings you to Central?"

Winry smiled, she always loved to brag, as conceited as it sounds, "I started my own business, Rockbell Mechanics. It's downtown, and I take a few business classes at the local university."

"So where are you staying?" Falman asked.

"I have an apartment right above the store - the whole building used to be a small warehouse, but I converted the top floor into an apartment, and the first floor into the shop. It was actually really fun."

Havoc grinned, "Really a fine thing like you living all by yourself? That's a bit dangerous, I could stop by everyonce in awhile, if you want me to." Havoc winked before yelping as Roy slapped him across the back of the head.

And, as they say, the party continued.

-------------------------

Waving to Sheska as she left for a meeting, Winry plopped back down into a chair across from Roy. Being the only two left, with everyone having to return to work, Winry knew it was time to get down to business. While she did come to see everyone, she had another purpose than just to catch up on old times. She needed to talk to Roy.

"So," Winry began as she leaned forward in her seat, "I have a confession to make. I didn't come here just for the hell of it, I have an alterior motive."

Roy raised an eyebrow at her, "And that would be?"

Winry fidgeted, "I need to talk to you about something."

Alarm bells signaling in his head, Roy kept his face blank, "Winry, are you in some sort of trouble?"

"No! Nothing like that," Winry shook her head, "Can we go somewhere else?"

Nodding, Roy stood up from his seat and motioned for her to follow him. Leading them into his office, Roy waited for Winry to walk in before shitting the door behind her. Taking a seat at his desk, Roy watched as Winry sat stiffly in one of his chairs in front of him. Lacing his fingers together and placing them under his chin, Roy stared at her expectantly.

"Well, Winry," Roy began, "was there something you wanted to tell me?"

Winry bit her lip, "You're going to think I'm crazy."

"Try me."

Winry sighed, _Just get this over with. It's Roy, after all._ "I heard Edward's voice the other day - he was trying to talk to me."

**End.**

**----------------------**

Well, that's chapter two, folks - enjoy! Hope its better than the first. And trust me, come chapter three, things start to get _really _interesting. We get to talk to Edward again!

As always, read and review - I live off feedback.


End file.
